Garton Family/Transcript
Reloving Line of Credit Submission Reel see Rina Crying for her Elsa Doll Rina:I Need my Elsa Doll Back Julia:Supernanny please come and put our family back together again Introduction Observation Begins Stella:It begins when Rina wants to watch Sofia the First but Sophie is watching Star Vs The Forces of Evil Rina:I Want to watch Sofia Please Sophie:No I'm watching Star Vs The Forces of Evil,Do something else Rina:I Need the Remote Julia:Rina i have to tell you something,Your sister is trying to watch Star Vs The Forces of Evil is playing on his IPad Rina:I WANT TO WATCH SOFIA MUMMY Julia:No its not your turn Rina:I DONT LIKE TAKING TURNS BECAUSE ITS BORING Lunchtime Stella:Whist Mum is making Lunch,Rina decided to listen to her Frozen CD through her Frozen CD Player Hear Do you wanna Build a Snowman Playing Rina:(Singing)Do you wanna Build A Snowman,Come on lets go and play Sophie:You have been singing that song for about...100 times already Simon:MUM RINA IS LISTENING TO FROZEN AGAIN Julia:Rina Sophie and Simon getting annoyed. Can you please stop?Please sing a different one,Thank You hear Let it Go Playing Holds her Twilight Sparkle plush to cover her ears Julia:Lunch Kids Went Downstairs gives Rina her Bottle Rina:Thank You Naptime Julia:Rina you gonna take a Nap Rina:NO I WANT TO WATCH SOFIA Julia:No you gonna take a sleep Minutes Later Rina:IM NOT TAKING A NAP Goes on her IPad and begins watching Tangled Before Ever After wents to Rinas Room Julia:Back to Bed No IPad during Naptime or else you will lose your Princess Tiana Doll so you need to be in bed and have a nap Rina:No Julia:Thats it Puts Rinas Princess Titana Doll in Toy Jail Julia:Lie Down until your Naptime is done,Im Not Playing Games with you Rina DinnerTime Stella:During Dinnertime Dad came home Ken:Hi I'm Kevin and you must be Stella is drinking out of her Bottle Ken:Hi Rina Sophie:Dad she sang all frozen songs and me and Simon cant take it anymore Ken:It dosent matter she likes Frozen Bedtime Stella:Its Bedtime but Rina wants to watch Frozen is playing on his IPod Touch and Sophie is Reading a Book Rina:I WANT TO WATCH FROZEN Julia:WELL YOU'RE NOT HAVING IT! NOW DON'T BE STUPID AND GET INTO BED PLEASE! Rina:SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LET ME WATCH FROZZEENNN Puts Rinas Belle Costume into Toy Jail sneeks into Kens Office and put her Frozen DVD in Kens Laptop Julia:Rina needs to be in bed Ken:I Don't Know where Rina is Stella:What I'm just seeing Rina is in her dads study and watching Frozen Ken:Why you are doing here Rina:I Just want to Watch Frozen Julia:Get out of Daddys Work Takes out Rinas Frozen DVD and put it back in the case and drags her upstairs to her room and Ken Puts Seapony Pinkie Pie to Toy Jail Parents Meeting House Rules Stella:Ok Number 1 is taking turns because its very important to take turns,Next one is No More Pacifiers or Sippy cup,Ok and the last rule is Helping out including Mummy and Daddy Stella:The Next Thing is the reward chart and for you girls i got you a princess reward chart and for Simon I got you a cars one and the last thing I got you is a chore sticker chart Rina:I Got Queen Elsa Sophie:And I got Rapunzel Stella:This for you Simon I got you a Top Wing One Julia:The Kids love their Charts Chill Out Zone Stella;After Laying down the rules when Rina Wants to Watch Frozen but Mum wants to go shopping Julia:Rina shoes and socks on please Rina:I Wanna watch Frozen Julia:We are going now the quicker we go the quicker you come back you can watch Frozen Again Rina:Im not going Julia:Please I cant leave you Home of your Own Stella:Give her a warning if she don't she will be placed in the Chill out zone Julia:Youre are going to the Chill out Zone for not listening,Thats it Chill Out Zone Turns the TV Off Puts Rina in the Chill Out Zone Julia:You will stay here and now I'm taking your DVDs away Puts Rinas Princess and The Frog DVD in Toy Jail Eats Hershey's Milk Chocolate Bar Julia:No Chocolate In Chill Out Zone Puts Rinas Minnie Mouse Colouring Book into Toy Jail Escapes from the Chill Out Zone and goes to her room and watch Doc McStuffins on her Disney Princess TV Julia:Please Turn off Doc McStuffins You Need to be Back in the Chill Out Zone Puts Rina Back in the Chill Out Zone and Puts one of her Doc Mcstuffins DVD in Toy Jail Stella:After 5 Minutes Rina done her time in the Chill Out Zone Julia:Rina You been placed here for not listening to me,What you need to say Rina:Sorry Julia:Thank You No Entry Zone Stella:I noticeted that Rina Sneaks off to Daddys work to watch a movie so I wanna introduce to No Entry Zone Goodbye Bottle Stella:Rina is 4 years old and she dosent need her Bottle so I got her a brand new big girl cup,you need to tell her that she dosent need her Bottle,we gonna throw it away Julia:Rina I Don't like to tell you but Me and Daddy have decided to get rid of your Bottle,Ok Because you don't need...... Moans Rina:No Mummy No Ken:Look what Mummy Got You Julia:Its all of the Princess,Theres Rapunzel,Belle,Cinderella and Ariel,You Like Disney Princess,Do You Rina:Yeah But I WANT MY BOTTLE BACK Ken:No we are done with Bottle Period Stella:Thats when Fireworks goes off Screaming and Crying Rina:GIVE IT BACK MY BOTTLLLEEE Ken:(Shouts)NO YOU ARE DONE WITH THE BOTTLE,ITS TIME FOR A BIG GIRL CUP Julia:So Be Like a Grown Up Knock it off Stella:Dont Give In Julia:If you dont give me the Bottle ill will place you in the Chill Out Zone Rina:IM KEEPING MY BOTTLE AND I WANT IT MY WAY Julia:Alright Chill Out Zone and Stay here for 10 Minutes Takes the Bottle off Her and Ken Puts Rinas Tangled The Series Rapunzel Doll In Toy Jail Cries Ken:Chill Out Young Lady Puts Rinas Trolls Sticker Book In Toy Jail Minutes Later Julia:You Been Placed here because you refuse to hand me your Bottle,You Need to say Sorry Rina:Sorry Julia:Thank You,Are you Ready to Drink out of your Big Girl Cup like a Brave Big Girl Rina:Yes Shopping Stella:The Next Day when Mum is taking the kids shopping to get their cousin a birthday Present Julia:We gonna get your Cousin a Birthday Present Rina:NO GET IT ONLINE Julia:No We are not shopping online Family are at the Shop Stella:I Will Love is to see Rina holding the Cart Julia:Rina You Have to Hold the Cart Stella:Its not long before Rina Begins to Misbehaves by letting go of the cart when she sees some Frozen Merch Looks at the Frozen Merch such as Dolls Julia:Now you let go of the cart so that means you gonna hold the cart the whole time that means you Lost Your Anoura Light Up Wand Writes on her Notepad and she writes Rinas Anoura Light up Wand Lets go of the Cart and tries to get 2 Tubs of Mini Oreos but Julia Stops Her Julia:Dont EVER Let go of the Cart that means You Lost Your Snow White Doll Writes Rinas Snow White Doll on her Notepad Runs to Sweets Section and tries to get a Elsa Pez and Julia Caught Her Julia:Im not gonna tell you again,Hold The Cart Writes Rinas Trolls Imagine Ink and Small Minnie Mouse Plush on the Notepad Stella:And Then Rina is giving her Last Chance Gets bag of Haribo Star Mix Julia:Thats it you had your last chance and Now you gonna Hold the cart and don't Let go Writes Rina's Rapunzel costume on her Notepad Got ITunes Gift Card and Simon Got Jelly Beans and Paw Patrol Mystery Box Stella:After we got paid Rina wants the Gumball Rina:I WANT A GUMBALL Julia:No Stella:She was screaming most of the time (Rina hits Julia) Julia:Come back to the cart Please Rina:I WANT A GUMBALL Julia:Thats it Twilight Sparkle Doll is going Stella:I Want you to Hold the Cart and stop throwing a fit,Right now Thank You Stella:After we got Home Mum Dragged Rina into Chill out Zone Puts Rinas Aurora Light Up Wand,Disney Store Snow White Doll,Trolls imagine Ink,Small Minnie Mouse,Disney Store Rapunzel Costume and Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle doll in to Toy Jail Rina: that does it, I'm peeing in my pants right now!!! (Rina pees in her pants) Julia: Oh, no. She peed in her pants. Bye Bye Pacifier Stella:So Ive Made this Book,Ok,This is for Rina Before we do that I will love Sophie and Simon to tell Rina about them giving up their Pacifier Sophie:When i was 3 years old,Right I throw my Pacifier in the wishing well and wished for anything and the day later I got Spending Money so I brought a Minnie Mouse Plush Simon:I Gave up when I'm about your age and gave my Pacifier to the Hospital and they send me a cars playset that I use on my shelf I got Lighting McQueen and marter Julia:See Rina,They been very Brave about giving up the pacifier ok you can do the same thing but I'm a special way,Ok,This is a very Special Book that Stella Made You Bag Reveal is playing with her Ariel and Rapunzel Doll Stella Goes Away for few Days Phone Call Julia:Hi Aunt Anna:Hi I like to let you know about Brandon and Georgia's 8th Birthday Party,They are having a Paw Patrol Theme Julia:Yes Aunt Anna:Yeah I got your Permission Slip In my Office see you soon Julia:Ok Bye Getting Ready Julia:Once we are getting Ready Rina wants to see Her Friend Ruby Rina:Can I go to Rubys House Julia:No we gonna get ready for your cousins Birthday Rina:I WANT TO SEE RUBBBBYYYY Ken:Not today we gonna get ready!!! wears Black Skirt and Pink Shirt and Simon wears his Shirt and Blue Jeans Julia:If you went to Rubys House you will lose Your Poppy Plush,Ok and now get changed in a Positive Manner,Young Lady Rina:I WANT TO GO TO RUBYS house! If you don't let me go, I'll pee in my pants!!!! Julia:No Another Time,we are going to the party and that's it,You gonna deal with it,Be a Grown Up Rina: That does it! I am going to pee in my pants! (She pees in her pants) At Aunt Annas House Julia:Rina,Listen it will be No Harry Potter for Today Rina:I WANT Harry Potter! I'll pee in my pants!!!! Julia:No Theres No Harry Potter ,They are having a Paw Patrol party and that's is that. Stop acting like a spoiled brat. Rina: Fine, I'll go back to the car and wait in there until the party is done. (Rina goes back to the car and sits in there) is wearing a Chase Costume and Georgia Wears Skye costume Brandon:Hi Georgia:Thanks for coming Patrol Music Playing in the Background The Table we see Paw print Fries, dog bone, Pup Burgers,Pup Fudges,Chocolate Frogs,Victory Hot Dogs,Owl Cupcakes,Firemans Hats,Lemon Drops,Paw Patrol Cupcakes,and Paw Patrol Birthday Cake The Drinks Table theres Pup graham crackers,Chase Blueberry Juice,Rubble's Lemonade,Marshall's Cranberry Squash,Rocky's Apple Jucie Rina:I Still want Harry Potter Simon: Shut up!!! Uncle Jon:We Booked The Magic show to come in Brandon:Dont mind we can watch the movie Aunt Anna:Of Crouse ill arrange that for you (ri a secretly switches the Paw Patrol movie and replaces it with a filthy X-rated pornographic DVD since her Harry Potter DVD was already confiscated) Rina:I Hate Paw Patrol I still want Harry Potter as a theme,I Know ill ruin the Party for fun Changed from Paw Patrol Music to Harry Potter Uncle Jon:Who changed the music? Rina:HARRY POTTER ROCKS!!!!!!! Losers!!!!!! (Flips everyone off) Julia:Thats It Rina You Lost Your Disney Princess Imagine Ink Book Jon Puts Paw Patrol Music Back On Brandon:Guess what I got for Xbox One Lego Harry Potter Georgia:Cool Tickets to Disney On Ice Show and I got a Rapunzel Costume made by my Nan Aunt Anna:Thats Cool Brandon:I Got Lanyard which is Paw Patrol Begins Smashing one of the Cupcakes Aunt Anna:Not the Cupcakes Friends Mother 1:Ill Bring Spare ones since I work at the bakery Julia:Thats it Your Captrain underpants DVD is gone aswell Begins Ripping the Decorations in 41 Pieces and taking off her clothes Julia:Thats it your Shopkins Top Trumps is going Spits at Magician and drawing on the walls Julia:And Your Crayons are gone as well Begins Smashing the Hot Dogs Rina: Yo mama's so black, she could show up naked to a funeral. Yo mama's so black, when she puts on yellow lipstick, she looks like a cheese burger. yo mama so black when she eats chocolate cake she has to put white gloves on. Julia: (loses her temper) WE ARE GOING HOME Rina: Good! Simon:Already Julia:I'm sorry,Si,but your ungrateful sister has ruined this party! Uncle Jon:Here are your Bags Ken:Sorry Another Time Aftermath Julia:Guys go and play upstairs while we deal with this problem,Rina This is absolutely the last birthday party your father and I will ever take you to until you can behave properly Rina:Drop Dead Ken:The next time we go to a birthday party, you will be staying with Grandma, young lady! And you WILL have to write a 200-word essay about what you did at the party and an apology letter and YOU Will Not See Ruby Again,YOU DISOBEYED US Rina:I WANT TO SEE RUBBBBBBBBYYYYYY Julia:You will never see Ruby or any of your friends ever again and you will go to bed early if you continue this behavior or Else you will Lose your Cinderella Costume and your baby Anabell dolls Rina:(Writes) Dear Brandon and Georgia,i wish that you were not cousins with me so I'm Moving with Ruby and I'm not Sorry for what I did so I wish that you move far away and ill never wanna see you again! I hate Paw Patrol with all my heart and I don't care about being fair. Ken:"It was not fair to anybody that we had to leave. You've inconvienienced everyone. We're very Upset and Disappointed with You Rina Rina:DROP DEAD(Bleep) Julia:CUT IT OUT RINA Ken:THATS IT CHILL OUT ZONE Holds Rinas Arm Hard and Drags her to the Chill out zone Rina: (kicks Ken in the balls) let go of me you fa****t! Ken:Im Very sick of your Rude and rotten Attitude Puts Rinas Disney Princess Imagine Ink,Shopkins Top Trumps,Captain Underpants DVD and Disney Store Cinderella Deluxe Costume in Toy Jail Rina:Leave me alone you son of the (Bleep) Julia:You Know What Rina,your TV privileges are also gone for two weeks and absolutely no friends until further notice runs upstairs to her bedroom, locks the door, grabs her Disney Princess suitcase and overnight bag, throws her Captain Underpants and Harry Potter things in them, and runs away to Ruby's house Runs to Rubys House Ruby:I'm sorry, I'm Not Friends with you anymore Rina. Mommy won't let me be friends with you anymore. She says you are a bad influence. I hope you understand. She doesn't want me to play with you anymore Rina:But Ruby Ruby:Im Sorry Rina Its Over, please understand and Julia Caught Rina and drags her back to the house and puts her back on the Chill Out Zone and Ken Puts Harry Potter books into Toy Jail Rina: F*** you b****!!!! Unpacks her Suitcase and Bag Rina: I hate you! You are an evil witch!!!! Julia:You Know shes not going to win (spanks Rina) DVD Meeting Reinforcements Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Episode transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts